This invention relates to injector devices and in particular to injector devices for automatically injecting a defined amount of active agent in a living organism.
Prior devices that are capable of injecting an active agent upon a trigger event are cumbersome and bulky, requiring significant or dedicated space, lack accuracy or are too costly for many users.
What is needed is an active agent injector that provides an automatic injection of an active agent upon a trigger event and yet remains simple and highly compact.